In the current state of wireless communication, an increasing number of communication devices are able to wirelessly communicate with each other. These communication devices include a variety of devices having many different form factors varying from personal computers, mobile or desktop, displays, storage devices, hand-held devices, telephones, and so forth. A number of these communication devices are packaged as “purpose” devices, such as set-top boxes, personal digital assistants (PDAs), web tablets, pagers, text messengers, game devices, smart appliances, and wireless mobile phones. Such devices may communicate with each other in various different wireless environments such as wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), wireless local area networks (WLANs), and wireless personal area networks (WPANs), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, code division multiple access (CDMA), and so forth.
The growing demand for high throughput applications such as video streaming, real-time collaboration, video content download, and the like, imposes stringent requirements on wireless communications to provide better, faster, and lower cost communications systems. In recent years, unlicensed frequency bands such as 2.4 GHz (Industrial, Scientific, Medical (ISM)) and 5.0 GHz (Universal National Information Infrastructure (UNII)) bands have been utilized for communications up to few hundred Mbps. To achieve these bit rates, relatively complex modulation techniques such as multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) have been proposed to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). Due to the popularity of the ISM and UNII bands, these bands are becoming crowded resulting in substantial interference for users of these bands.
To provide an interference limited Gbps communications, IEEE committees have recently begun looking at communications at higher frequencies such as frequency bands greater than 20 GHz. FIG. 1 shows the currently available unlicensed frequency bands in selected major industrialized countries/regions.